


Who we are

by Anotherperson669



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OT3, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotherperson669/pseuds/Anotherperson669
Summary: Sometimes the world isn't how you want it to be..... well most times. All the more motivation to strive for better.He meant what he said. Hopefully Steve and Bucky aren't too mad.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 218





	Who we are

Tony had known that a press release to let the world know that Steve, Bucky and him were an item wouldn’t be easy but it was a necessary evil. He’d expected rude questions and anger but he honestly hadn’t thought that it would be over this.

“Mr. Stark, when did you realize that you’re gay?”

“When did I, what?” He’d heard the question, he needed the second to tamp down his anger.

“You know, when did you realized that you like men instead of women? How old were you? Was this something you’ve known all along but hid from the public or a recent realization.”

Steve jumped in with his own righteous anger, “That’s a highly intrusive and not an appropriate questi-“

“No, it’s okay Steve. I want to answer it.” Tony cut him off, and Steve gave him a surprised and then analyzing expression as he continued speaking. Reporters were leaning in, all excited for the response.

“I think the question you mean to ask is when did I realized that there were people in the world who would not be accepting of me being gay?”

The room was suddenly quiet.

“If I were to ask you when you realized you were straight, would you have an answer to that? I’ve always been gay. I didn’t become gay or realized I was gay at some point in my life, but liked women up until then. As far back as I have memory, I have always loved men.” Tony projected all his pride into those words.

“I didn’t get dosed with some magic powder that all of a sudden made me realize that I like cock. That’s not how it worked.” At the word cock Steve turned quite red, but Tony was getting a bit angrier and couldn’t really enjoy it. “which I know makes me one of the damn lucky few. It wasn’t until later that I realized that there were people like you, who looked at being gay as abnormal. The fact that you would ask me that as if every homosexual in this country needed to have an epiphany moment where they realized their sexually demonstrates that something is wrong with our society.”

“Being gay is a part of who I am. Who many people are. In an ideal world, being gay would be viewed the same as having red hair. Yes, other people have other hair colors, but no one should have to discover one day that their hair is red because society deems that everyone is a brunette at default.”

“I can only hope that we’re moving towards a world where for most people, sexuality is something that people grow up with as a part of who they are, not something they should need to discover about themselves later in life like teenagers discovering that they like beer when they go off to college and try it for the first time.”

“I for one am looking forward to the day when the need to realize you’re gay and the need to ‘come out’ is not something that anyone should have to experience. That’s real equality.”

Momentous speech complete, Tony marched off the stage, but not before he caught Bucky and Steve’s astonished expressions.

No one said anything on the way back to the tower, which Tony guessed meant that they didn’t think this was the time. ‘Probably waiting until we get home to chew me out,’ He thought with anxiety.

Now that his anger has subsided, he felt sort of terrible. Not about yelling at the reporters because really, they’d deserved it, but retrospectively he should have thought about how he’s speech came off to his misfit pair of lovers from the 1920s. He hadn’t meant to undermine what they must have gone through back then. They probably think he’s a total ass for minimizing the social progresses of society that to them must seem like a miracle.

They got back to their shared apartment, where Tony unlocked the door and entered with the Brooklyn twins trailing behind him. Tony was just about to turn around and apologize when he noticed that Steve and Bucky were making a grab for him. He knew they would never hurt him, but past habits die hard, and he flinched, jerking his whole upper body back.

Bucky and Steve stopped in their tracks, arms still outstretched with a devastated expression on their faces.

“I’m sorry,” Tony blurted, hoping that that will at least clear some of the devastation away, but all it did was make his boys furrow their brow and look more distressed and confused.

Tony continued but started staring at the floor. “I really hadn’t meant to trivialize what you two must have gone through. I know that it was so much harder in the 1920s to be gay. Something you can get prosecuted or murdered for. I’m sorry that I don’t have that experience to relate with you guys. I know it’s a lot better than it was back then…” He took a peek upward and realized that they were crowding into his personal space. Then each of them gently cupping one of his cheeks.

Bucky had a soft loving smile on his face, while Steve still looked somewhat heartbroken.

Tony was just about to spew another apology when Bucky cut him off.

“Doll, we ain’t mad at‘cha.” Bucky bent to press a kiss at Tony’s temple.

“Tones, please don’t ever apologize for not having gone through anything horrible that we’ve experienced. I’m glad that you were able to be who you are without judgement.” Steve had the most earnest expression on his face.

“But, I know that it must seem much better for gay people now then back in your days and –“

“Sweet thing,” Bucky interrupted him this time by placing his thumb over his lips, preventing him from speaking. “we ain’t the least bit upset. We’re in awe of you.”

Confusion flooded Tony’s brain as Bucky continued, “Sure society has changed to be more accepting than in the 1920s but I know that there are still lots of gay people in this country who suffer ridicule and pain because of their sexuality”

“and we’re so proud of you for speaking out for those people against those rude judgemental reporters” Steve finished. At this point he was being hugged by a soldier on each side

“It’s just I don’t want to diminish-“ Tony tried again, but Steve cut him off this time.

“Credit where credit is due Tony, there have definitely been huge improvements since our time and Buck and I do truly appreciate that but that doesn’t mean there aren’t still problems. That’s why we look up to you Tony, you’re forever a futurist. You look at the world and always see how it can be even better.”

“That’s one of the things we love the most about you sweetie.” Bucky added. Steve nodded in agreement.

“Don’t feel guilty Tony, we’ll do all the appreciating of progress for you, okay? So you really don’t need to feel guilty. You focus on furthering change and helping those that need it. How does that sound?”

Tony felt himself tear up and buried his face into Steve’s chest. “Thank you, I love you.”

The arms around him squeezed. “We love you too” was whispered into each of his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I understand that not everyone feels this way, and I'm not saying that I feel the way presented in this fic (I really try to not write OOC) and really it's hard to express one's views on such a layered topic in 1300 words. I'm not really looking to debate anyone. I'm just personally sick of people asking me that question and assuming I had a moment where I realized that I'm gay. So this fic idea popped into my head and I thought it'd be cute. Hope you guys like it. :)


End file.
